Adjustable height tables typically include two pairs of legs, with each pair connected across the top with a cross bar. The pairs of legs are pivotally connected in an “X”-shaped configuration. One or both of the cross bars is received into leg receiving slot(s) located on a lower surface of the table top. The leg receiving slot(s) may be integral to the table, such as through molding. Alternatively, the leg receiving slot(s) may be a separate piece, such as a bracket, that is secured to the table top. In either case, generally, a plurality of slots are located parallel to one another. To select a table height, the user locates each of the cross bars on the legs within a receiving slot corresponding to the desired table height. Examples of such tables include T.V. and portable tray tables, as well as ironing boards.